


The Six of Cups

by conventionalstoryteller



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Gen, I mean, Implied Wicca, Improper use of federal materials, Multiple Fire Hazards, Smoking, Tarot Cards, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, a lot of fire hazards for a Snow Queen fanfiction, idk - Freeform, missing person, she might be the third witch, smoking indoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conventionalstoryteller/pseuds/conventionalstoryteller
Summary: “What are you looking for?” Mrs. Heks asked. I turned to face her, tearing my eyes away from a stuffed crow. The scent of lavender hit me like a bus, making my eyes water.“Excuse me?” I raised an eyebrow.“Nobody comes here unless they’re looking for something.” She blew out a puff of smoke, and I wrinkled my nose as the smell mixed with her floral perfume. “Or someone.”Or: Gerda is just trying to find Kay. She didn't ask for the nosy fortune-teller.





	The Six of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of one of the later scenes in the original Snow Queen fairy tale, where she talks to the northern woman on her way to the Snow Queen's castle. I wrote it for a class, and I wanted to share it in more than one place. Thus, here!

“What are you looking for?” Mrs. Heks asked. I turned to face her, tearing my eyes away from a stuffed crow. The scent of lavender hit me like a bus, making my eyes water.  
“Excuse me?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Nobody comes here unless they’re looking for something.” She blew out a puff of smoke, and I wrinkled my nose as the smell mixed with her floral perfume. “Or someone.” I rolled my eyes. Her greying hair was tied in a loose braid that dangled to her waist. A quartz necklace dangled from a rusty chain around the fortune-teller’s neck, matching the crystal beads that decorated the string on her glasses. Mrs. Heks was wearing a large, floral apron with too many pockets to count. When I finally made eye contact, she was staring at me over her half-moon glasses. I stammered out a response.  
“I don’t actually believe in any of...” I gestured to the pendulums dangling in the window, the purple tablecloth, and the scent diffuser humming merrily in the corner of the room.   
“...This.” I finished. The fortune-teller laughed, sitting down across from me.  
“Most people don’t, sweetheart.” Mrs. Heks slid a cup of tea towards me. “But you’re still here.” I shrugged, and took a long sip of mint and lemongrass.   
“But I’m not here for a reading.” I flipped open my badge, being careful to cover my name. “I hear you hired someone recently. A young man, early twenties with blond hair.”  
The fortune-teller froze. I imagined Tanya’s disappointed face, and a wave of guilt washed over me.   
It’s not illegal to show people my badge, and I’m not forcing her to answer anything. I thought. My partner’s face didn’t change, so I pushed the image aside.   
“A man matching that description has been spotted in the area named Kay Drengis. Did you hire him?” Mrs. Heks raised an eyebrow.  
“Is Mr. Drengis in some sort of trouble?” she asked.  
“That’s confidential.” I mutter. Mrs Heks shrugged.  
“Then I don’t know Cael.”  
“Kay.”  
“Right.” Mrs. Heks didn’t expand, so I scanned the store.   
The stuffed crow was directly across the room from me, its beady eyes following me as I moved my head back and forth. Heavy drapes covered the windows; the only light coming from old, twisted candles scattered throughout the small room. Jars of different herbs were crammed onto bookcases with books marked in a language that looked like Latin. I looked back to the other woman in the room.  
Mrs. Heks was smiling as I met her gaze, blowing out another ring of smoke  
“You aren’t supposed to smoke inside.” I protested weakly. The fortune-teller ignored me, humming a short tune as she pulled a deck of cards out of one of her many pockets. My heart sunk.  
“Ma’am, I don’t have time for-” She shot me a glare, and I fell silent. The fortune-teller began to shuffle, and then she spoke.  
“There is a lot of blue-eyed, blond young men in this town, including my son. And this isn’t the first time I’ve seen an officer in my shop.” She cut the deck into three, and gestured to the table. “Choose.”  
“I’m not here for a reading.” I insisted. “I just need to know if you have seen Kay Drengis.” Mrs. Heks paused, and raised an eyebrow.  
“You made an appointment. You’re still getting charged for this, so you might as well humour me.” She waved at the cards. With a sigh, I flipped a card from the first deck.  
“Your first card is the Queen of Swords, upright.” The fortune-teller tapped the table in thought.   
“It’s just a card.” I grumbled. “And it won’t help me find Kay.” But as I said this, I examined the picture. The painted queen looked like she was in the middle of a battle, her face frozen in a snarl. She held a white sword, snow swirling around her tense figure.  
“She represents intelligence and perception. You will need both in your challenges.” Mrs. Heks pushed her glasses up her nose, a strange look in her eyes. I shivered, then drew from the second deck. Her eyes went wide.  
“Ooh, this is interesting! The Hermit, reversed.” On the card stood an old woman, standing alone in an overgrown garden. She kneeled before a single rose, face buried in her hands.  
“You’ve withdrawn from those who love and care about you. Maybe you haven’t noticed, or maybe you’re aware of the loneliness. Either way, you need to remember to make time for the ones you love.” I thought to my grandmother, alone in my childhood home, but I pushed the thought aside and met Mrs. Heks’ gaze. The strange look had returned.  
“What?” I asked, but she shook her head and gestured to the third deck, not meeting my gaze. I hesitated, then flipped the final card.  
“The Six of Cups, upright.” Mrs. Heks announced. I glanced at the painting, and my breath caught in my chest. The card featured a young girl and a boy, sitting next to a window-box full of roses. The little boy was staring out from the card, his icy blue eyes an exact match to what I remembered of Kay.  
“This card represents nostalgia and naive happiness.” The fortune-teller looked at me over the frames of her glasses. “It can also signal a reunion with someone from the past.” I look back to the card, shoulders tensing. “I did the reading, now will you help me?”  
“I thought I already did.” the fortune-teller grumbled. She looked me up and down.  
“I sell protective charms upstairs, if you need them.”  
“I think I’ll manage.” I grumbled. “Do you know where I can find Kay or not?”  
After a moment’s pause, she sighed.  
“Fine.” Mrs. Heks stood, and left the room. As soon as she was out of eyesight, I pulled out a wrinkled photo from beneath my badge. I sat on the left, my arm slung around Kay’s shoulders. We were both covered in dirt, a messy flower planter in front of us. My heart pounding, I picked up the Six of Cups. The boy on the card was identical to Kay. I coughed, trying to clear the lump forming in my throat as I put the photo away. Just as I lowered it, Mrs. Heks bustled back into the room.  
“You know him personally, don’t you?” she asked, looking me up and down.  
“What makes you say that?” I drummed my fingers on the table, and Mrs. Heks cracked a smile.   
“You call him by his first name. The officers who came before you were much more formal when discussing suspects.” She took a sip from her own cup of tea. “I bet your superiors wouldn’t be happy with you using federal resources to track down a childhood playmate, would they?” I dropped my mug. Cursing under my breath, I reached down to pick up pottery shards as Mrs. Heks chuckled.  
“Relax, I won’t report you.” Mrs. Heks grinned, passing me a towel. “I wouldn’t know where to start.” She slid a business card to me across the table. Once I dropped the towel onto the puddle, I looked the card over.

Dronning Law & Associates  
Heidi Dronning  
011-45-1364-5008

“He moved in with Ms. Dronning about eight, maybe nine years ago. He’s her foster son.” Mrs. Heks scowled at this.  
“Not a fan?” I asked, dropping the last shards of mug onto the table. Mrs. Heks hesitated, then nodded.  
“She’s not the easiest to get along with.” she said simply. “A bit too cold-hearted, if you ask me.” My gaze caught on the Queen of Swords. “Kay was a quiet kid, and he’s an even quieter adult. Whatever you think he did…” Mrs. Heks glared at me above her wiry glasses. “He’s a good man.”  
“He’s not in trouble!” I reassured, setting the mug down. “I just need to talk to him.” The fortune-teller nodded slowly, but her eyes were still narrowed.  
“How well do you know Kay?” I asked casually. Mrs. Heks shrugged.  
“He used to help me unload boxes for my shop, and he used to play with my son, Liam.” She tapped the card thoughtfully. “He didn’t share my beliefs either, but he was always respectful, and willing to learn.” I nodded slowly, giving the painted Kay a final glance. After a moment’s hesitation, I flipped it facedown.  
“Thanks for your help.” My voice was quieter than I expected.  
“Leave the payment on the table.” Mrs. Heks ordered. I slapped a twenty on the table, and Mrs. Heks started to clear the table. As I was leaving, Mrs. Heks cleared her throat.  
“I hope you know what you’re doing, little Gerda.” The fortune-teller chuckled. “Your challenges are only just beginning.” I spun to face her, my blood running cold.   
“How do you know my...” My sentence trailed off. The fortune-teller was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, maybe turn it into a longer piece. But I'll see if people like this one first.  
> Hope you enjoyed it! Have a great day!


End file.
